


Three Years

by delfina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfina/pseuds/delfina
Summary: Gary and Jamie, each in a reflective moment.





	Three Years

I. Gary  
  
Only three years between them. It makes a difference when you’re starting your career. Gary remembers the awkward, gangly youth, wishes he remembered better, but he didn’t care then. Now he sees the greying hair several times a week and sometimes it strikes him, viscerally, as wrong. Three years mean nothing now, but Gary feels a kind of responsibility and protectiveness (it comes from being the elder brother, perhaps) towards the boy Carra was, at heart still is, visible in the lighthearted jibes. Just a boy, who shouldn’t be going white before Gary himself. He tries to ignore these thoughts.

II. Jamie  
  
Jamie knows he should stop, or at least tone it down, but he can’t help taking the photos and retweeting the videos with sarcastic comments attached. He’s not obsessed, exactly. It’s that Gary has so many competing roles and interests that he has to push and needle for every scrap of attention. But Jamie’s aware of how Gary strides ahead with his multiple projects, and he is left scrambling after him like a puppy desperate for a pat on the head. It’s as if he never grew up at all, as if those three years between them still mean something.


End file.
